You and I
by hime.kawaii-chan
Summary: Lucy is a 'weak and pathetic bitch',or so she thought.Being kicked off the team by the guy she loves because she's weak hurts,doesn't it?So she leaves to become stronger but mostly its because it hurts ,and after 5 long years,she returns.Nalu/NatsuxLucy/NxL.And this story's old name is Mine,I just decided to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST THE TYPICAL LUCY GETTING KICKED OUT OF TEAM NATSU BECAUSE OF LISANNA THINGY.P. THERE ARE ANY THING SIMILAR TO OTHER STORIES,IT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL(EXCEPT LUCY GOT KICKED OFF THE TEAM AND GOING OUT TO BECOME STRONGER ).P.P. MIGHT BE SENTENCES THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE BECAUSE SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH MY COMPUTER AND WHATEVER I UPLOAD,THERE ARE ALAWAYS WORDS AND PUNCTUATIONS YEAH,IN THIS,TEAM NATSU CONSIST OF ONLY NATSU,LUCY AND HAPPY!**

** -X-X-X-**

It was the beginning of November and just another day in Fairy Tail,completely stripping,Natsu,Gray and almost everyone tables and chairs flying everywhere,Cana drinking barrel fulls of ,completely this time,there was Lisanna,came back from Edolas.

** -X-X-X-**

Lisanna's P.O.V.

What is up with Natsu?Ever since I came back from Edolas,Natsu is never 3 foot near me!What happened to our past?He's always around that Lucy in Edolas,Edo-Natsu and Lucy have a special relationship,which means they also have it,here in Earthland too.I'll have to do something before that blonde bitch steals my Natsu.*snickers*

** -X-X-X-**

Normal P.O.V.

Lisanna suddenly stood up,mumbled something about having to go somewhere,ran out of the guild."What's up with Lisanna?"Mira thought but didn't suspected anything,just resumed cleaning cups.A couple of hours later,Lisanna came called Natsu over,"Hey Natsu!Wanna have a drink with me?" "Yeah,sure Lis."Mira saw Lisanna adding a green liquid in one of the cups containing orange juice,"Lisanna,what's that?"Lisanna was startled,but she didn't show smiled at her elder sis,and simply said,"Just some kiwi juice…"Natsu came by and sat with Lisanna,and drank the orange juice in one gulp."WOW!Thanks Lisanna,I feel re…"he couldn't finish his felt a sudden whispered something in Natsu's ear and he ,who had gone out for something,came and Lisanna came pulled her outside and shouted at her,"LUCY!YOUR OFF THE TEAM!I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER ASKED YOU TO MAKE A TEAM WITH JUST A WEAK BITCH!YOU ARE SO WEAK AND PATHETIC,ALWAYS A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" Lucy stared at him,confused."W-what are y-you t-yalking about,Natsu?D-did I do something wrong?"That's when Lisanna stepped in, "Wrong?WRONG?You're asking us if there is something wrong!YOU BITCH!YOU TRIED TO REPLACE ME!TRYING TO STEAL NATSU WHILE I'M GONE!HAH!AND…YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF THE TEAM!"Lucy started backing away,then that's when the tears set was wrong with them?"I never tried to replace you Lisanna!No one can ever replace you,to Natsu!What have I ever done wrong?Natsu!I can't believe I called you my friend!So you were acting this whole time?Pretending to be my friend?*sniff*"then before turning and running,she whispered,"And to think I love you…"

** -X-X-X-**

Lucy woke up super early in the morning,it was cold because a certain pink haired dragon slayer wasn't beside her,and she felt rather gloomy,not really knowing the though came back to her, _"LUCY!YOUR OFF THE TEAM!I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER ASKED YOU TO MAKE A TEAM WITH JUST A WEAK BITCH!YOU ARE SO WEAK AND PATHETIC,ALWAYS A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"_ Tears were forming on the back of her eyes,but she quickly blinked them night,she had decided to leave and become stronger,_ YOU ARE SO WEAK AND PATHETIC,ALWAYS A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS,_that part hurt the dressed and wore her white kameez with the blue cross,her blue skin,her belt and a pair of she packed some of her,a little food and wrote a she started for the guild.

** -X-X-X-**

When she arrived at the guild at around 4:30,there was no placed the note at the masters desk,and ran streaming down her just ran and ran,not really knowing where to some running,she was at a certain forest she didn't know of,The Forest of Fairies and stepped in and sat down,leaning against a tree and she sat up finally,she noticed small shining creatures flying of them looked like human beings but some of them looked very much like the guild mark ( the ones in Fairy Tail's first opening),but all of them had tails."Are you fairies?"she asked."Can you speak?" "Yes,we are fairies!"said one of they took her and flew to the sky,there among the clouds,she saw a silvery blue dragon."Hello,child!What a surprise!I'm Grandine,the dragon!"Lucy was too stunned to speak,but she recovered in a second."A dragon?Grandine?Wait,you must beWendy's foster parent?"Grandine laughed,"Yes,but lets not talk about that now.I know why you are here,your depression and will to be to come stronger have driven you you have nowhere else to what happened to Wendy,Natsu,Gajeel,Sting,Rogue,Leysey and a couple you are special,after all,you're the daughter the woman who set peace between human,dragons and fairies!Here you not only different types of Dragon Slayer Magic,but Fairy Slayer magic!"

** -X-X-X-**

**At the guild (Time Skip,now 8:30 a.m)-**

Everybody have arrived by master went to his desk,but he didn't notice the note.

**(Time skip,November 25****th****,a week from the day Lucy left)**

"What have I done?"Natsu mutterred to remembered all that he did to Lucy,and he couldn't believe told no one,of didn't know what had come over about five days,he didn't care,but after a week,he started to regret was like he woke up from a he didn't remember one thing,he forgot that Lisanna was their with him.

**The master's office~**

The master was at his office,he was clearing away all the paper bills and complaints from the he cleared away all the papers,he saw an un-familiar picked it up and read was just stared at the words for a few moments and went out of his office…

** -X-X-X-**

"EVERYONE!I have an announcement to make!"the master said,climbing onto the counters."Lucy…"he trailed off,but he started right up again."Lucy,she left…she also left this note…"Everyone was grabbed the note and read it out-loud-

_Dear Master,_

_ I have decided to leave and go somewhere else to become all,I'm just a weak girl who hides behind her spirits,aren't I?I might not come back for several years or I might never come back ,I'm not leaving the guild,I'm just going somewhere let me have the guild-mark as a keepsake and ,my friends. 18/11 _

_ Lucy_

"What does she mean she might never come back?"Natsu said,his hands curled into fists."Natsu,don't act dumb,I heard your conversation with bunny-girl,and so did little sky dragon-slayer here!"they heard Gajeel's voice."What did he say to Lucy?I don't know anything?"Happy Gajeel told them their convertion( didn't know it was Lisanna,he thought it was all Natsu,weird,I know.I just don't know how to let them find out later.)."How dare you!"Erza screamed,grabbing him by his scarf and raised him off the ground and requipped one of her bowed his head down so his hair covers his eyes,"I don't know…"he punched him."You don't know?After you treated our friend like that,I doubt she'll ever come back…" "Wait a minute master,shoudn't we go after her?"Happy suddenly sudden jumped down and was about to run,when he heard the master say,"Its no use Natsu,its already a week…"Then the tears started coming…

** -X-X-X-**

**I'm a little slow in updating 'cause I'm so I'll try to update as soon as review. J Oh yeah and,Leysey is my ice/snow dragon Iceheart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!There are gonna be sentences that don't make sense because somethings wrong with my computer,please don't think I'm making an excuse! Oh yeah,Leysey Iceheart is a snow/ice dragon SLAYER!Not a dragon…**

**-X-**

**Fairy Tail Guild-**

Nothing was really normal at the guild after Lucy left,Gray stopped stripping,Mira didn't smile,no one fought,Cana stopped drinking,well,everything was upside Natsu was worst of all,he never spoke,never took a mission and he never fought,and Happy said he didn't eat almost Lisanna was normal,wait,even she wasn't normal!She was more cheerful than ever,in fact,there were flowers around her!

**Forest of Dragons and Fairies,Lucy's P.O.V.-**

"Water Dragon Slayer Magic:Water Blades!"I yelled,and water blades sliced off a large boulder."YAY!I've master it!"I cheered.I learnt from Grendeeney that my mom,Layla was like the one who set peace between the dragons,fairies and humans and she had all kinds of Dragon and Fairy Slayer magic!So I am more than determined to learn all of them too,and the dragons and fairies are more than happy to teach ,sometimes I remember ,Fairy Tail and…Natsu."Lucy!Good job,you managed to master two moves in just a week,"Aquadrilla said,as I snapped out of my thoughts,the water dragon was teaching me water dragon slayer is a blue and green water dragon."Thanks,Aqua!So what move shall I learn next?" "This works only if you're near a big water resource,a lake for an example,you can create a whirlpool…"

**Fairy Tail Guild,Time skip,two weeks after Lucy left,Erza's P.O.V.-**

It has been two weeks since Lucy hard without has been like a sister to me and I can't believe she just left that are tearing up in the guild,its always is the worst,he just takes missions and comes and takes missions and come back again,without a he hardly eats at why is Lisanna happy?Mira suddenly spoke to me,"Erza,do you think Lucy will come back?."I didn't know what to say,but what I did know is she loves Natsu,she told me must have hurt,"I-I don't know…"I said tears forming in my I quickly blinked them I glanced over to Natsu,who looked really he loved her too.

**Natsu's P.O.V.-**

only thing in my mind.I don't know what is up with this feeling…um…what was that…love?Yes,I loved Igneel,as a this way._This_ love,I've never felt it are twirling in my she come back?Does she hate me?Would she love me back?And why is Lisanna so happy?So many questions,no my thoughts are interrupted by…Lisanna,"Natsu!Lets go on a mission together,me,you and Happy!Just like the old times,you're the father,I'm the mother and Happy's the child!"she said,smiling.I just shook my head and turned away.I'm in no mood for besides,you were never supposed to be the mother.

**Lisanna's P.O.V.-**

I gritted my teeth in anger,well… is Natsu so glum?He really must have fell in love with that blonde bitch!I smiled,"Okay then!"but inside,I was screaming,"Natsu,you jerk!Stop thinking about that bitch,Lucy when you have me!"I just went away and decided to talk to my sister Mira,maybe she wouldn't care about Lucy too much."Hey sis,"I said,sitting on one of the stools."Yes,Lisanna?"her voice was so sad,so I figured she was sad about Lucy boiled inside me,but I didn't show it,of course."Mira,would you be happy if Lucy came back?"I asked,although I already knew the answer was,as expected,"Why of course,Lisanna!I would be delighted!"UNGH!I can't stand it,Lucy Heartfilia,you better not come back!

**-X-**

**I'm sooo sorry its short!I'll try to make Chapter 3 longer,but I;m not making any promises!Untill next time,jane!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!I love all your reviews,and I read them and they motivated I now present you,chapter 3 of Mine,oh yeah and,I might change the name to 'You and I'!And again,there might be words and punctuations missing,because somethings wrong with my Doc Manager,not me!I'm pretty good in Grammar,not bragging or anything,anyway,on with the story!**

**-X-X-X-**

**Forest of Fairies and Dragons,Time skip,5 months since Lucy's disappearance-**

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"and then a huge twirling vortex of water was emitted from Lucy's mouth and destroyed most of her surroundings."You did great Lucy!You managed to master Water Dragon Slayer magic in less than half a year,I'm proud of you!"Aquadrilla says,but when she looked at her surroundings,she sighed."Oh well,I'll go get Revira,the reviving dragon."(A/N:Revira is a reviver dragon!She can't do any attacks but reviving and restoring things,except life!Oh yeah,and most of my dragons are gonna be female,sorry!)Aquadrilla flew away,and left Lucy the thought came back,"I wonder what Fairy Tail is doing..."then she remembered a pink-haired dragon slayer,tears started to brim in her eyes,"Oh Natsu…"But she blinked them away before they could she heard flapping sounds,and smiled,thinking it was Aquadrilla and instead,a large red bird came,and started attacking dodged the attcks,but was surprised when it shoot flames from its mouth,"Oh well,I guess I gotta attack it,"she said with a sigh."Water Blades!"she yelled and five water blades were heading towards the bird,it dodged,but not managed to hit one of its wings and the bird fell to the took the chance,then putting both her hands on the ground,she yelled,"HOT SPRING!"and hot water shot up from the ground below the bird,"FINAL BLOW!LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYY KICK!"Lucy said,said running and kicked the bird just then,Aquadrilla and Revira appeared in the they landed next to Lucy,then Aquadrilla smiled and looked at Lucy,"I see you've caught dinner!"Lucy sweat dropped,"Yeah,but I prefer let the bird go,its not dead yet,and I bet it tastes disgusting!"Aquadrilla laughed,"I was kidding silly!"

**-X-X-X-**

**Fairy Tail Guild,Mira's P.O.V.-**

Lucy where are you?It hurts to be without you,it hurts to see evryone like now,all I can do is hope you'll return home soon.I haven't smiled since Lucy left,I tried to at least faked smile,but the sides of my lips have grown heavier,'magically'!Then Lisanna came,holding a job request,"Sis Mira,I'd like to go on this job!"she said,I read the job request,"PLEASE HELP!OUR CAFE HAS BEEN WRECKED BY THREE MAGES EVERYDAY!REWARD-30,000+Moe Moe Omelette Rice!(3,000 US $)"she was smiling."Are you sure?"I asked."Yes I'm sure!C'mon!Please?"then I nodded and stamped approved it,then I gave her a magic staff,"Use this for protection,Lisanna!I can shoot out fire,ice,water,poisonous leaves and thorns."Then she skipped out happily,oh Lisanna!Please be safe,I can't afford to lose someone dear to me ever again.

**-X-X-X-**

**Town,Lisanna's P.O.V.-**

I arrived in front of a restaurant,'Maid Latte'.I stepped inside,a girl with greenish hair approached me,"HI!I'm Satsuki,you must be from the ,Hanoka,Erika,Subaru!Come over here!A girl from the guild really came!"Then five girls came,one was very pretty and has black hair,one had reddish-brown hair,one had strawberry-blonde hair,one had greenish hair and the last girl was the internet idol,Aoi!She was very pretty and had long,wavy blonde hair (A/N:Yep,all from Maid Sama,but this isn't a crossover!I don't know if there is internet in Fiore,but this is fanfiction after all!).Then Satsuki shove Aoi into the kitchen,mumbling something like,"I told you to stay in the kitchen!"Then she came out again,"The mages would probably come by 3 o' have a seat while you 'll serve you our special 'Moe Moe Omelette Rice while you wait!"I sweat-dropped,"Okay,"weird name,but its ,a platinum-blonde guy,who looked so cool came out from the tried to shove him inside,"Get inside,Takumi!" "But I made the omelette,you said it was for someone special,I wanna see that person!"Then Misaki served me my omelette,and smiled,"Enjoy,mistress!"while shooting a dead glare to 'Takumi'.Takumi took the seat opposite to me,"So you must be the mage they hired…"he said,"Yeah!"I said,shoving someof the food in my mouth,it was great!I talked to him a little,and at around 3,all the customers went out,then three men came in,all the maids rushed out,Takumi got ready for fightings,but Misaki stopped him,"No Takumi!You're strong,but they're mages,or else I'll have to tie you up again,and let Lisanna handle them,please,Takumi!"They were about to knock the tables down,but I took over,"Take Over!"I turned into a cat and attacked them (the gray cat soul from Tenrou Arc),they were stronger than I expected,one was a water mage,the other a fire mage and the last was an element combat mage (A/n"Like fire Kick,fire ounch,ice punch etc.)."Would you need some help?"Takumi asked.I nodded,and handed him the staff,"Just open the top,red is for fire,blue for water,white for ice,light green fir poisonous leaves and dark green for thorns!"He fought along-side me,which I was thankful were rather strong,and I'm not sure if I would be able to handle them fought for sometime,and finally,we managed to knock them out,I got my reward and headed for Fairy Hills.I was damned tired.

**-X-X-X-**

**Forest of Fairies and Dragons,Night Time-**

Lucy finished her soup,"I'm done,I haven't fully mastered how to breathe under-water,so lets start withthat!"Aquadrilla smiled,"Okay then,but don't stay under-water too long,last time you did that,you got a terrible cold!"Lucy laughed,"Sure!"Lucy stripped and dove in the lake (with her bras and panties),then she started to breathe,it was difficult at first,but once she got the hang of it,she always had said hi to Lily,the fish.(A/n:Water Dragon Slayer Magic also includes being able to talk to water creatures!)She swam around for a while,talking to all the friendly she re-surfaced."Its cold!Can you throw me my jacket?"Aquadrilla gave Lucy her blue jacket which Lucy took was warm under-water but when she re-surfaced,it was cooold!Lucy changed her undies,wore a sweater on top of a a T-shirt,pants and she put on a pair of flip flops and warmed herself in front of the she warmed herself up,she said she was Aquadrilla said,"Sleep early Lucy,tomorrow,we're gonna train real had a happy times when she was with Fairy Tail,with _him._But the night passed too quickly.

**-X-X-X-**

**Forest of Fairies and Dragons,Morning-**

Lucy yawned,getting got up,rubbed her eyes,made her bed that Inseroia,the plant dragon had made for her (Lignum in Latin means wood).Then she washed her face and brushed her Aquadrilla came,"Could you please prepare break-fast,Lucy?There are vegetables over,fruits and berries here with milk and fetch water from the ,and fire-wood is over made fruit-salad and they had it with milk (A/n:I know its weird!)."Okay, 'll rest for a while and start our 'll practice all our moves today!I know its gonna be a waste of magic powers,but theres a lot of pure water."Lucy started her training,"Use Water Blades!"Aquadrilla called."Water Dragon Slayer Magic:Water Blade!"she water blades sliced of a super (dooper) huge boulder."Hot Spring!NOW!"Then placing her palm on the ground,she cried,"HOT SPRING!"Then hot water emerged from the ground making the remains of the sliced boulder smaller."The last blow is yours!"Aquadrilla called."WATER SPIKES!"she pointy water spikes made its way to the boulder,turning it into dust.(A/n:It's veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery big,the boulders.)"Whew!I guess I improved a bit,huh?"Lucy aid."Yes,last time,it took you five moves to turn it into ,now drink some water and try all the moves I've taught you!"After Lucy drank some water,she practiced all her moves.(A/n:Its gonna include some of Juvia's power.)"Water Blades!" "Water Slicer!" "Water Spikes!" "Water Lock!" "Scalding Water!"Then Aquadrilla throw a huge rock at Lucy,which she blocked using,"WATER SHIELD!" "Water Whip!" "WATER DRAGON!"And a dragon made of water (A/n:the long Japanese/Chinese type dragon,not like Igneel or Grandine.)appeared and destroyed all that it did all her moves and close it with,"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"Lucy sat on the ground,tired."I guess I've finished learning water dragon slaying magic!"Aquadrilla gave her some water,"Yes,and you'll learn from Revira this time,so you'll be able to revive things up in your future your talent,you'll learn it in a week.I'll go get Revira now,she'll restore these stuff and you can begin your training right away!"

**-X-X-X-**

**DONE!Okay,its not that long,but its longer than the last one.I'll try to update Chapter 4 on Saturday,but again I'm not making any yeah and,fairy slayer magic wouldn't appear too soon, its not gonna be so special,Sorry! SO BUH BYE FOR NOW! *bows***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews and support,minna!Anyway,as I said,the typos are the computer's please bear with it,arigato!Okay,so here it is,chapter 4 of Mine!Oh yeah,I'm gonna change the heading to 'You and I' when I have the chance,so please don't be confused,okay?**

**-X-X-X-**

**Forest of Fairies and Dragons:**

"Wake up,Lucy!WAKE UP!"Aquadrilla nudged Lucy gently,Lucy started to open her eyes."G'morning,Aqua!Why did you wake me up so early?Its only 5 o'clock in the morning,"Lucy Said sleepily (A/n:Lucy has a watch,right?)."You have to pack, finished your Water Dragon Slaying Magic,remember?You're gonna learn from I would like to go through some of the moves with you again,"Aquadrilla said shot up,and got ready in 5 seconds flat."Whew,Aqua,I completely forgot!Okay,lets go!"By noon,Aquadrilla and Lucy were finished training and were eating lunch with it was time for Lucy to go,Aquadrilla handed her a key,it was a lovely saphire key (A/n:Its not just the colour of saphire,but the key is made of saphire,which means it is made from rare gems!),almost transparent with a lovely emblem of a blue dragon at the top."You can summon me anytime!"Lucy stared at her,"Wait a minute!Does that mean dragons are celestial spirits?!I don't remember that dragons were celestial spirits though"Lucy said,puzzled."No,silly!See this?"Aquadrilla answere,holding up her was an oval saphire on the middle,Lucy nodded."If we ever train a celestial spirit mage/wizard,we give them our they summon us,the gem in claw/hand/paws/leg/whatever (A/n:This is tire-some,so lets just call it claw,okay?Well you don't have a choice.:P) shines,and no matter where we are or what we're teleport by your side and follow your orders,very like a celestial spirit."

**-X-X-X-**

**Forest of Fairies and Dragons,Time Skip,one week later: **

"REVIVE!"Lucy said,touching a bruise on her glowed,and the bruised healed."Yo Revira!I did it!"Lucy called."AWWW!I'm disappointed…"Revira said."EH?"Lucy said,puzzled."You learned it sooo quickly,no fair!"Revira pouted and said,"Reform!"And the gray dragon vanished and in its place was a little girl with long,gray hair that was tied into pig tails and dressed in a beautiful gray robe with rd roses on the waist part,she had sparkling gray eyes and red couldn't contain herself,who could resist hugging such a cute little girl?Lucy ran with her spread out and squashed the poor little girl between her breasts."REVIRA!Is this really you?You're so young and cute!"Lucy exclaimed."O-OY!Lucy,I'm fifty years old!"Revira let go of her and made a face like •-•? Revira saw her puzzled face,and said,"You see Lucy,we dragons age only after every 10 human years,10 human years=1 dragon year,which means I'm only 5 years old!And we all have a human form."

"OH!Wait,does that mean Aqua also have one?"Lucy asked."Yep!"Revira Lucy took out Aquadrilla's key."I summon the Dragon of the Blue Sea,come by my side,AQUADRILLA!"Lucy chanted,and in a flash,Aquadrilla was there."Aqua!Now change into your human form."Lucy ordered."But…Oh alright!"And then blue light surrounded Aquadrilla,and when the light faded,instead of the great sea blue dragon,was a beautiful looked like a water goddess,she had long,wavy,blue hair and a flowing blue dress with a saphire studded belt on the waist part,and on her head was a tiara-like chain with saphires on it(A/n:A bit like the one on Aquarius's head),she was BEAUTIFUL!She also had sea-blue eys and red stared at her,jaw-dropped,"S-so,how old are you,Aqua?"Aqua smiled,"200 years,which means I'm 20 years."

**Fairy Hills,Same Day,Lisanna's P.O.V.:**

I woke up quite early !Today,I'm gonna use whatever it takes to make Natsu fall for me.I decide to wear super sexy clothes,but knowing Natsu,it might not work on him,but prevention is better than cure,isn't it?I got into a pair of super short shorts and a sleeve-less shirt showing some of my cleavage and it ended right under my breasts,showing my belly button (A/n:WAIT!I'm not a pervert,I'm just trying to make things interesting! ToT).Then I put on a coat,a pair of high heels and I was ready.I started to head for the guild,and after about 15 minutes,I reached guild was death silent,as usual.I walked over to Natsu,he was sitting on one og the benches,heads down.

**Normal P.O.V.-**

"Natsu!"Lisanna said sweetly."Would you like to come to a mission with me?"Natsu shook his took of her coat,everyone who had been looking at them gasped."Please?C'mon Natsu!"Natsu shook his head again."Why not?"Lisanna asked."Lucy…"Natsu just said. "Yeah?What about that bitch?"Lisanna time Natsu looked up,dark aura surrounding him and spoke in a quite different tone,"Lucy is not a bitch,she's a friend…"(A/n:If you watch Kekkaishi,its like Yoshimori's when he's angry,you know,when dark aura surrounded him.)Lisanna exploded,"SHE IS A BITCH!SHE IS A DUMB BLONDE BITCH WHO ISN'T EVEN STRONG!I HOPE SHE NEVER COMES BACK!SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN JOIN THE GUILD!I BET SHE IS DEAD,AND IF SHE ISN'T,I HOPE SHE IS!WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER ANYWAY?!SHE'S NOT THAT SPECIAL,AND SHE'S UGLY!"Everyone stared at her, came and slapped her,"L-Lis-sanna,h-how c-c-could y-you?!"Mira said and broke stared at Lisanna,"She's got more beauty in her little finger than you've got in your whole body!"And Happy said,"C-come on Natsu!L-Lisanna i-is m-mean!W-we d-don't w-want t-to see her!" "HAPPY!I'm supposed to be your mother!"Lisanna said,"No your not,Lucy was a better mom,and she's nicer and I like her more!"

-**X-X-X-**

**Sorry for short chapter,I'm not really in the mood to write…er….type these ,please review,and thank you for your continued support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Geez…I'm pretty pissed right now because I've been reading all these threads and comments about Nali and Rikuo x Tsurara,BOOHOO!Just to let you know,I love Rikuo x Kana!****o****Anyway,CHAPTER 5 of Mine/You and I is here! -X-X-X-**

**Fairy Tail Guild,same day (as last chapter),Lisanna's P.O.V.-**

I sat in the corner,with my coat ,humiliation,hate,shame ran through me as I remembered what happened earlier today.

_Flashback~_

_"SHE IS A BITCH!SHE IS A DUMB BLONDE BITCH WHO ISN'T EVEN STRONG!I HOPE SHE NEVER COMES BACK!SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN JOIN THE GUILD!I BET SHE IS DEAD,AND IF SHE ISN'T,I HOPE SHE IS!WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER ANYWAY?!SHE'S NOT THAT SPECIAL,AND SHE'S UGLY!"Everyone stared at her,Mira came and slapped her,"L-Lis-sanna,h-how c-c-could y-you?!"Mira said and broke stared at Lisanna,"She's got more beauty in her little finger than you've got in your whole body!" Natsu glared at Happy said,"C-come on Natsu!L-Lisanna i-is m-mean!W-we d-don't w-want t-to see her!" "HAPPY!I'm supposed to be your mother!"Lisanna said,"No your not,Lucy was a better mom,and she's nicer and I like her more!"And then Natsu and Happy glared at Lisanna,Erza came and said,"I'm sorry,Mira,Elfman,but I've got to do this."And she slapped Lisanna's face,and yelled,"LISANNA!SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU SEE HELL!SHE WAS STRONG-WILLED AND DETERMINED,HECK,SHE WAS STRONGER THAN YOU!Sh-she w-was like a s-sister to me...and now that she has left..."Erza trailed off and tears fell from her eyes (A/n:Tears can fall from both of Erza's eyes now,I think it was during The Tower of Heaven arc),it was rare to see 'Erza The Great' after that,people glared at her and all their gossips was about Lisanna put on her coat and sat in a dark corner._

_End of Flashback~_

If that blonde bitch never came in the first place,all these things won't happen to well,I guess I'll just head home now,I'll go on a job tomorrow to remove all the stress.

**-X-X-X-**

**Forest of Fairies and Dragons:**

Lucy woke up from her sleep, was sleeping beside her in her human got up,washed her face and all she decided to make break-fast,she made bacon and eggs (A/n:There are chicken in the forest,and as for the bacon,from the game they caught.),and then she wake Revira up,"Revira,break-fasts ready!"Revira got up and washed her face and all those,and then they ate they ate break-fast,Revira said,"Okay,Lucy!I'm gonna change back to my dragon form."Lucy pouted,"But you look so cute like that!"Revira sighed,"Well,I'm gonna fly you over to Celestina,you're gonna learn new magic now,you know!"

"Oh!Okay then…anyway,what kind of dragon is Celestina?"Lucy asked.

"A celestial dragon!You happy?"Revira 's eyes sparkled,"LETS GO THEN!"and she hopped on Revira's back.

**Lucy's P.O.V.-**

After we flied for a bit,we arrived at some part of the WAS BEAUTIFUL!All the tree were gold and silver,and hanging from the trees were…celestial keys?When we landed,there was a beautiful golden dragon."Hello Lucy,I'm you like to see my human form?"Celestina asked."YES!"I was covered in a golden light,and in her place was a beautiful woman with golden hair and eyes,pink lips ,a gorgeous golden down and golden gloves.I looked at her with sparlilng before Revira left,she gave me her key."I'm only silver,but if I get stronger,its gonna turn platinum,right Celestina?"Celestina nodded,"Right Revira,so work hard!"As Revira started to fly,I waved,"BYE REV!I'LL VISIT!"Revira nodded and flew outta I turned to Celes,"Can we start training right away,Celes?"Celes smiled,surprised."Celes?Well,nobody ever gave me a nick-name,so I'll accept it.C'mon,lets start training right away!"I nodded and followed her."Oh wait,if I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer,do I have to eat my spirits!?"I shuddered at the smiled at me,"No Lucy,you eat their magic,you can also suck out their magic if they allow you too,but you can't force them."

The days went by,and before I knew,months have passed and I had finished learning Celestial Dragon Slying gave me a silver key,"Here,this is the key can take all the keys from the trees,they are very can keep them in the just have to summon,and you can get the are completely safe like that."

**Time Skip,5 years after Lucy left Fairy Tail-**

"Sparkling fire fairy dust!"I said,and red fairy dust came out,and anything it touches burnt down. "YEAH!I did it!Gimme five,Ignita!"I said,as I held up my ,the fire fairy put her tiny hand on mine and we high-fived."Okay, to sleep .Tomorrow is a big day,you're going back,"Ignita smiled sadly."Don't worry,I'll visit!'Lucy Ignita lightened,"YAY!okay,now go to sleep."

**Morning-**

OKAY!Today is the I stood infront of all the dragons and fairies,I chanted,"I open gate of the key wheel!"And then a giant key wheel appeared."Miss Lucy,what key do you want?"(A/n:Celestina gave her many keys,remember?)"I want Voyager's key,please."I said,as he handed,I said you can go back now."Then I chanted,"Gate of the great traveler,I open !"And the a guy with a grey cota appeared,"Where would you like to go,princess?"he asked."Magnolia."He snapped his finger and a portal appeared.I faced all my dragon and fairy friends,I hugged each of then before jumping in the portal,I said,"Bye guys,I'll visit!"The next thing I know,I was in Magnolia,in front of Fairy Tail.

**-X-X-X-**

**Yep,really ,review.I'll update when the review reaches !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is!Chapter 's appearance after 5 years is,her hair has grown much and reaches down to her waist,her bust has grown larger and her eye color is a bit warmer and darker than before.**

**-X-X-**

**Mira's P.O.V.-**

We're kind of back to are fights occasional,but not everyday like are destroyed occasionally,but not everytime like strips,but not too drinks again,but decently in glasses,unlike before.I miss the old Fairy Tail,oh is calling,he wants a beer.

**Lucy's P.O.V.-**

I stood outside the guild for sometime,I was about to go in when the thought came to my mind,"Natsu would be so happy without,if I enter again,won't I just make him sad?No,I can't.I can't just spoil Natsu's as well go home.I walked home,when I reached my old apartment,I called the landlady."Hello landlady,how much do I owe you?I haven't paid the rent for the last five years,"I laughed."You owe me nothing, of Fairy Tail kept paying your rent every month!"The landlady said.'Oooh!That's so sweet!'I thought."Okay,um…tell them a new person has taken the apartment,I don't want them to know I'm back…"After I cleared things with the land-lady,I went upstairs to my apartment.I lay in my bed,listing the different other guilds I could Pegasus?Nah,Hibiki and the others will Scale?Maybe,wait!Lyon and Sherry ae there -oh wait a minute!I can join Fairy Tail again,with a new look!"I open gate of the key wheel!"And the key apppeared.I took a silver key."Transformation Heartfilia,black size-86 c. -5'6".TRANSFORM!"Now I have long black hair and scarlet chest is smaller than before,now they won't recognize me.I got into ripped black shorts that reached to the middle of my thigh,a black shirt (showing the belly button) with a hood,a pair of arm-warmersto hide my guild-mark and a pair of black millitary-like I spray myself with rose-essence perfume to hide my I started for the walking for 15 minutes,I reached the I stepped in the guild,all eyes were on !Things have changed so one is fighting,Gray is actually wearing his shirt,Cana is drinking decently in glasses and…IS THAT ERZA!?(A/n:Yep!Erza has changed A LOT!She no longer wears her armor,she wears a lacey red dress that reaches to the middle of her thigh,white socks and red shoes with lace and ,her hair is short now like can think of Mira,she got all sweety after Lisanna also works a little like the bartender.)Now that's just out of place!Erza came over,"Hello Miss!Would you like to join the guild?"Erza Lucy,put on the tough girl can't let them find out."Yeah,is it any business of yours?"I asked smiled,"Okay,I'll get the guild stamp."And she went away.I looked …Natsu isn't around,and so is Lisanna.I guess they're going on a date,huh?Then suddenly Erza came back with the guild stamp,"Where would you like your mark?"Then I started to panic,I knew I can't have more than one I grabbed the stamp,"I'll do it myself…"and I pretended I was stamping the guild insignia.I handed the stamp back,"I don't need your help…"Erza turned to her guild-mates,"Everyone!We have a new guild member!"Everyone looked at me with a weren't like,"YEEAAH!"Like before.A member spoke up,"So what's your name,miss?"My eyes widened,she didn't think about this,"Well,I'm…I'm Areesa...Areesa Trickle…"Then another guild member spoke up,"So what magic do you use?" "Gee…you ask a lot of questions,I'm a dragon-slayer!All types,so stop asking me questions!"Their eyes widened,then they broke into a cheer."YEEEAAAH!We have 6 dragon-slayers now!"I looked at them surprised,okay,there's Natsu,Gajeel,Wendy,Laxus and five,so who's the other one?Or are they just bad at maths?"There are Natsu,Laxus,Gajeel,Wendy,Leysey and Areesa!"Then a beautiful girl and Wendy came over,the girl had silver hair (not like Mira's or Lisanna,they are silvery-white,Leysey is pure silver) that reached to the middle of her back,silver eyes and a very fair she spoke uo,"Hi!I'm Leysey Ice heart,and this is Wendy Marvell.I'm and ice/snow dragon-slayer,and she's a sky-dragon slayer!Nice to meet you."I seriously wanted to say,Nice to meet you,I met Glaciara!WENDYYY,I MISSED YOU!Which I can't of course."Yeah Yeah,whatever.I'm going home."I walked home,hmm…I wonder what Natsu is doing?WAIT!Its not like I want to be with him and see his cute grin,right?Wait,c-cute?I must be losing it…I guess I'll take ajob tomorrow.

**-X-X-X-**

**Time Skip,Morning,Normal P.O.V.-**

Lucy woke up,"YAWN!Ignita,lets not train to…oh right.I'm in Magnolia."She got up,took a shower,made her break-fast and put on a ripped black skirt,a sleeveless shirt,black high-heels and tied her hair into a pony-tail."I guess I'll just watch T.V.(A/n:Yep,I think they have T. the Tower of Heaven arc,some kids were watching a movie,remember?),I don't feel like going to the guild so early."

**-X-X-X-**

**Fairy Tail Guild-**

"Yo Natsu!There was anew member yesterday while you were gone on a job,and she's a dragon-slayer!"A guild member called out. Natsu snorted,"As if I care…"Then he grabbed a job-request and went out."NATSU!I'll come with you!"Lisanna called said no without even looking at pouted,Lisanna mumbled,"You just have to accept she's not coming back,and you have to take me."Natsu turned his head and glared at her,"I heard that,get lost Lisanna!"

Lucy arrived at the guild an hour after Natsu went over to the bar,"Hey um…bartender?"Mira walked over,"Its Mira."She smiled."Uh…yeah,Mira,can I have a lemonade?"Mira nodded and filled a glass with lemonade."Here you go,Areesa!"she said and went away to serve other guild finished her lemonade and went over to the request board."Hmm…I'll take this,"she said,grabbing a high-paying reward."Um…Mira?I'm taking this."Mira looked at the request and looked worried."Areesa,it's a gang of mage robbers!Take someone with you!" "NO!I'm a dragon-slayer for gods sake.I use all elements,which means I'm stronger than your other dragon-slyers,don't geddit?I'm going alone and that's that!"Mirajane sighed,"All right,be careful."Lucy went to the clients house,it was a huuuuuge mansion."The robbers took my whole collection of antique vases,if you retrieve them without breaking any,I'll pay you 4 milion J!"After Lucy cleared things with the mayor,she followed the scent from the torn cloth that the client said was one of the some searching(and sniffing),she finally located were bu a fire,looking through the called out,"ALL RIGHT YOU ROBBERS!TURN IN THOSE VASES IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!"The robbers laughed at her,"Oh yeah?You want the vases?Then fight for it!"And with that,they charged at sighed,she took out three golden key,"I open the gates of three zodiac spirits,VIRGO!CANCER!SAGITARIUS!"And three of the zodiac spirits appeared."You guys take care of these guys while take down those guys,'kay?"And with that,Lucy ran down to the other 5 shot their magic,fire,poison,water,ice and grinned and ate all their magic."This is gonna be easy,WATER BLADES!WATER SPIKES!"And with two blows,she finished them off."We're done here,princess!What would you like us to do next?"Virgo called out."Cancer and Sagitarius can go back, you stay a little longer?I want you to carry all these vases safely back to the mansion safely."Virgo nodded.

**-X-X-X-**

**Normal P.O.V.-**

"Whew!"Lucy said."I finished the job so early,might as well head back to the guild."When she reached the guild,Natsu and Lisanna were having a big fight."NATSU!SHE ISN'T COMING BACK,STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!"LISANNA NATSU SCREAMED BACK,"YES SHE IS!AND I HOPE ITS SOON,SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR IRRTATING FACE!" "OH IF SHE DOES,I'LL JUST GIVE YOU THE HYPNOTISM POTION I GAVE YOU LAST TIME AND MAKE HER LEAVE AGAIN!" "YOU GAVE ME A POTION LISANN?SO YOU MADE ME SAY ALL THOSE HURTFUL THINGS TO LUCY?YOU MADE HER LEAVE!"NATSU SHOUTED, 's eyes widened,he never really meant those words?"S-so Natsu,y-you never really m-meant those hurtful w-words?"

**-X-X-X-**

**YAY!I updated so fast!How was it?Anyway,please review.I'd appreciate it!Until next time,JANE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO minna-san!I hope you liked the last chapter,and yes,the last one was Lucy. And I'm sorry if I made them find out Areesa is Lucy too on with the story!**

**-X-X-X-**

"Huh?"Natsu looked at Lucy, smiled softly,she was too happy to show that she was happy!She took out a key,"Transformation,cancel."And the black hair melted and it became blonde,the scarlet eyes grew darker until they became warm chocolate brown and her bust grew and everyone else stared at her,wide hair was longer than before,but no way would he not recognize now he could smell strawberries and vanilla behind the rose essence because the perfume was wearing didn't notice it before because of his fight with the next thing Lucy know,she was in Natsu grip was tight,yet soft and gentle around her waist."Luce,you're back!I love you,I always promise me you'll never leave again,ever!"Then Lucy felt something wetting her head,Natsu's tears."I promise,"Lucy said,and was about to wrap her arms around Natsu's neck when she felt a yank on her was pulled her hair and away from Natsu's arms."Why did you come back,bitch?And just when I thought I might have a chance with Natsu!Anyway,I challenge you to fight!"Then she whispered in Lucy's ear,"Then Natsu will see just how weak you are,then he won't want you!" "I…but Lisanna,I can't!I don't wanna hurt you…"Lisanna scoffed,"Too scared to get hurt,eh?Or are you just 'weak and pathetic bitch,always a daamsel in distress'?"Those words pierced Lucy,"FINE!Lets take this outside."

**Outside-**

"Animal soul take over!"And Lisanna turned into a large red,blue and green took out a key,"I summon the sword holder!"And a huge sword-rack(A/n:I dunno the actual word." with a face grabbed two long sword."You can go back now."And the sword rack charged forward,Lucy didn't at the last minute when Lisanna was only a metre or so,Lucy disappeared at appeared behind her,"BE ALERT!"And she slashed her with the screamed in pain,but she didn't give charge again,Lucy disappeared loked back-wards,but she wasn't there."LOOK UP!"And Lucy slashed her,again."USE YOUR MAGIC,DAMMIT!"Lisanna she turned into that cat thingy(A/n:The one during the Tenroujima arc.).Lisanna was rather tired,she charged forward kicked her stomach,and she tumbled Lucy said,"Lets get this over,resounding through the air,the roar of thunder,plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"And a large bolt of lightning decended from the sky and hit the lightning disappeared,Lisanna fell to the ground." I won!Oops,I got carried away."Lucy exclaimed,then she went over to Lisanna."C'mon,I'll heal you."Lucy offered a slapped it away,"GET LOST!See all these pictures?"she took out several pictures showing young her and young Natsu in their safe house,hugging Happy's egg,them watching the sun-set and several more 'NaLi' pictures.(A/n:Don't ask me how they got them! XD)."Just hate me!And let me suffer,I don't want your help!You wished I never came back and just died,didn't you?"Lucy's fore-head wrinkled."Lisanna,I never thought that way!And you're so proud of the past about you and Natsu?I don't hate or envy you,because I've been through things with Natsu a lot too,and he loves me just as much as he used to love you,maybe more.I don't care,and I never wish you dead.I'm happy for Natsu for getting back his child-hood friend,for Mira and Elfman,for finding there supposed-to-be-dead sister,and everyone in the guild for getting back a 'dead' stop this nonsense, just let me help you,take my hand,and lets be friends."Lisanna was sighed,then looking away,she took Lucy's healed her using her sky-dragon slayer magic(A/n:Lucy doesn't feel all weak after healing someone like Wendy,she is much stronger in here.).Then Elfman picked Lisanna up to put her to the infirmary just in walked over to Lucy,"Hey um…Luce,I know this is a bit fast,but…um…w-will you…g-go out w-with m-me?"Then Lucy noticed that Natsu's face was also noticed he had changed a little bit,she hadn't take a proper wasn't pink,ahem,salmon anymore,it was scarlet like Erza's,he had grown taller and a little bit more was more handsome than smiled,"Of course Natsu!"Then Lucy wrapped her arms around him,and Natsu wrapped his arms around her Lucy pulled away,"Tomorrow is the first day of summer,your birthday!So lets make that the day of our first date,okay?"Natsu noded,"Okay!"Natsu gave her that toothy,goofy grin that everybody missed."Hey Natsu,that's the first time in five years you grinned like that!You really must be crazy for Lucy,huh?"Gray smirked."Shut up,shirtless ice freak!"Gray smirked again,"And that's the first time you call me names!"And before Natsu could say anthing,Lucy snapped,"Cut it out,guys!Don't fight at the day we meet after 5 Natsu,I have a special present for you!"Then they hear the master call,"We'll have a party because of the return of Lucy!"Everyone in less than a night,Fairy Tail went back to normal,well,not normal,but the normal Fairy Tail.

**-X-X-X-**

**Its done!Please review,I would appreciate it!Oh yeah,and here's a little spoiler-**

_**Natsu gasped,"L-Lucy,is that I-Igneel!?"Natsu asked,pointing at the huge,red dragon.**_

**That's it,just a teeny tiny again,thank you for readin and supporting my I hope you ,until next timt,SAYONARA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR for not updating and stuff,I'm grounded am not alowwed to use the _TT I'm sneak writing right now,just because of you don't expect updates too often 'cause of the grounded yeah,and sorry for that lame fighting scene,its my **

**-X-X-X-**

**Lucy's apartment,first day of summer,5:30 p. 's P.O.V.-**

I stood in front of my wardrobe,thinking of what to wear on my FIRST DATE WITH NATSU!Yep Natsu asked me on a date day they got me ,I don't have to wear.I need some shopping grabbing my purse,I head out.I walked around town,it was nearly dark by now,and the shops were shining brightly(A/n:You can imagine a big,modern city.).GOSH!Magnolia has changed ALOT!While walking,something caught my was the most beautiful dress I've ever for a ,I might have become a dragon-slayer,but I still like girly stuff.I went in and bought it for 30,000 jewels,but it was totally worth it.I bought some other things too,like hair-bands and ribbons,high-heels and boots,other dresses and T-shirts,shorts and in the end,I ended up spending 100,000 only 6 o'clock,and Natsu's gonna pick me up at 7,so I might as well take a bath…

**In front of Lucy's apartment,6:58 p.m.,Normal P.O.V.-**

Natsu stood in front of Lucy's apartment,"Why the hell am I so damned nervous?Its gonna be normal,right?I mean like,just,'Yo Luce!Ready?LETS GO!'Okay,its go in,walk up those few steps,knock on Lucy's door and go in,right?Simple."He went in,and walked up those steps,and now he's in front of Lucy's door."Okay, ,knock!I just don't get why I am so nervous.I must have gone wait a minute,I've never knocked on Lucy's door before!I always go through the window and not the I'm normal afterall!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Natsu laughed fortunately for Natsu,Lucy heard his laugh and opened the door,so he didn't have to Natsu saw her,he eyes looked like a…like a…um…a beautiful Lucy?Yeah,that's what Natsu thought wore a simple blue,sleeve-less dress that reached to the middle of her thighs with a pink lace at the end of the dress,a pink sash around the waist and a tiny pink ribbon around the breast part,it also had soft pink sparkles all over blushed,"Um…y-you look…you look b-beautif-ful…"Lucy smiled,"Thanks,you look good too!"(A/n:Natsu wore the one which he wore at the Balsamico magic ball).They stepped outside,then Lucy asked,"Should we take a carriage,Natsu?"Natsu looked like he might hurl any moment sweat-dropped,"I-I guess that's a no,then.C'mon,I'll show you something cool!"Lucy pulled him in a dark corner,"Every dragon-slayer can do it,okay,so just say what I said,all right?Dragon scales,APPEAR!Celestial wings formation!"And golden dragons scales appeared and formed into wings around Lucy's back."But you have to say fire instead of Celestial,all right?"Natsu nodded,"Dragon…um…scales …fire w-wings f-formation?"And then scarlet dragon scales appeared and formed into wings."AWESOME!"Natsu said and jumped laughed at his childishness."C'mon Natsu!" "But how do you fly?" "Um,just wish in your mind you want to fly,and when you have flown,if you want to turn left,think left,just wish it like that." "O-kay!"They flew high in the sky so people won't see them."Natsu,lets land over the dark corner."Natsu nodded,and then they went in some fancy restaurant and had their date.(A/n:Don't feel like writing about their date,so lets just skip it,okay?Well you don't have a choice!)

**After the date:**

"Natsu,I have BIIIG surprise for you!"Lucy jumped and pumped his fists in the air,"Oh yeah!SHOW ME!"Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand,"Not now,somewhere alone.C'mon!"And they ran…and ran…and ,they arrived at a large meadow at the out-skirts of the city,"Okay Natsu,go over there and close your eyes,"Lucy said,pointing behind a big pouted,but went like,30 seconds,he heard Lucy call,"You can come now!"Natsu went, when he arrived his jaws dropped and his eyes widened. Natsu gasped,"L-Lucy,is that I-Igneel!?"Natsu asked,pointing at the huge,red indeed it was,the fire dragon,Igneel!

**-X-X-X-**

**Okay,its sorry that its so ,I'm grounded and sneak writing,so please wait patiently for the next update,which isn't too you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sneak writing again!Anyway,hope you like this.**

**-X-X-X-**

Natsu stared at the huge red dragon as memories of them together flashed in his was silence for few minutes,then Natsu suddenly jumped,his arms in the air."IGNEEEEEEL!"He hugged the red dragon,and the red dragon stroked his head."Why did you leave?I missed you!"Igneel said slowly,"Well,all dragons were to go back that day,because Layla Heartfilia was the one who set peace between the many creatures,but when she died,we cannot be in contact with humans anymore."Natsu looked up at Igneel,"But you still trained Lucy."he pointed laughed,"We could make an exception,of course,to the daughter of Layla Heartfilia."Natsu's eyes suddenly widened,"Oh yeah!You're mother is…um…Lay-Bay-Ly-um…what was that?"Lucy's vein popped out,"Its Layla,you moron!"Natsu gave her a thumbs up,"Oh yeah, 'RE MOM ROCKS,LUCE!"Lucy smiled,"Of couse!"Then suddenly,the gem on Igneel's claws started to turn bright(Remember chapter 4?If you don't,read it again!:P).He looked at it and frowned,"I have to get back to the Dragon World,with your permission,"he said,looking at rolled her eyes,"Sure sure,"she she took out a ruby key,"The Fire Dragon may go back!"Then Igneel started to disappear,"Just ask Lucy if you want to see me again,Natsu."Natsu looked puzzled,"Hey,wait a minute!Did you just let Igneel disappear using a key?Is he a spirit to?"Lucy shook her head,"Nope!See the ruby in his claws?Well,it glows when ever I summon him,and he teleports here.I also have all the other dragon keys,except Acnolagia and the dragon of um…Sting and Rogue."Then Lucy looked at the time,"Geez,its 11:38 already,lets go!Its getting late!"Then she held Natsu's arms and they started walking home."Luce?If you have all the keys of dragons,that means you also have Grandine's and Metalicana's and Glaciara,right?Will you let Wendy,Gajeel and Leysey meet their dragons too?"Lucy nodded,"Yeah,I will,at the right keep mum about you meeting Igneel,ok?"Natsu pouted,"But I wanna show off!"Lucy smacked his head,"Save that for later,BAKA!"

**-X-X-X-**

**Morning,Lucy's house-**

Lucy woke up,feeling she had enough guts to give Natsu a goodnight kiss on the cheek last eyes had bulged out and his face had been 10 times redder than Erza's giggled when she pictured his face,it was so…kawaii!Then she got out bed,made the the bed and took a quick she got into a green t-shirt,a blue jean capri and she tied her hair into a small bun at the right side of her head,but then she took it off and braided needed a new she she tied the end with a long green ribbon,the she twirled the ribbon around her hair and tied it into a ribbon at the beginning of the looked at herself in the mirror,smiled confidently,knowing that she looked she quickly made and ate some pancakes,then she grabbed her yellow bag and climbed to the roof."Dragon scales dragon wings!"(A/n:Lucy can summon any kind of dragon wings.)Then she started flying high in the air,then she landed at the roof."Dragon wings,disperse."Then she jumped in through one of the chimneys.(A/n:Fairy Tail head-quarter have changed,it has 4 chimneys,a triple roof a lower one in the front,a higher one in the middle and another lower roof at the is the guild insignia on the door and the front lower also looks like a mansion now.)Lucy went down the chimney and landed right beside Wendy and Romeo where they were kissing in a corner,where no one saw 's eyes widened,then she gasped,and the and Romeo turned,they were blushing scarlet."L-Luc-cy…I-I…"Lucy smirked mischieviously,"Oh,so Wendy is not the shy sky(ooh,that rhymes)dragon slayer I knew before?Ohohohohoho!Have the others knew it?"Romeo spoke up,"Um…n-not real-ly."Then Wendy and Romeo looked at each other and they suddenly joined their hands and bowed,"PLEASE DON'T SAY A WORD TO THE OTHERS!"Lucy laughed,"I promise I _won't say a word to them_!"Wendy and Romeo walked away with a mischievious grin on her face."I won't say a word alright…hehe."

**3 minutes later-**

Wendy and Romeo were chatting at the table when everyone came and shouted at them."WENDY AND ROMEO!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"Then Macao smacked Romeo's head,"I told you were too young!" "But I'm already 17!"Then he covered his mouth,realising what he just said."So that proves you and Wendy _are_ together!"Cana blushed crimson was chattering,"CONGRATZ!" "You should have told us earlier!" "Romeo,you are sooo lucky!" "They llllllllliiiiiike each other!"Then Romeo spotted Lucy at the corner,he walked up to her and said,"Lucy,you said you won't say a word…"Lucy smirked,"Oh I didn't….I use telepathy to let them know like this…"Lucy closed her eyes and after a few seconds,the kissing scene appeared on Romeo's Lucy opened her eyes,"I never said a word,so I kept my promise!"she said,then she showed her tongue and was about about to run out of the guild when the guild doors open.A tall man of about 6 feet stood had dark,black hair (who ever heard of light black hair?)and scary black was wearing a white button-down shirt,black pants,black shoes,a balck neck-tie and a black 's eyes chocolate brown orbs were a mixed emotion of horror and fear,"A-acn-nolag-gia?"

**-X-X-X-**

**Ohohohohoho! ,I won't be updating too soon,'cause its gonna be hard to write from now yeah and,please give me your .And ****REVIEW**** please.**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!MUST READ!The story 'You and I' will be continued!Sorry for the it is doubt that anyone will still be reading this,it WILL be .It was not continued for a long time because the author was having you if you are still going to support this and continue reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SOOO sorry guys,I'm using notepad so the text is gonna be the updates will ALAWAYS be .**  
**-x-x-x-**  
She stared at it really...Acnolagia?Yep,it was him in his human stepped forward and grabbed Lucy by the hand,whispered something in Lucy's ear and was about to go out when NAtsu called out,"OI!Lucy,where are you going?"Lucy gasped,"I-I'll be right back!"Then they went thought it was strange,he called  
over toErza and Gray,"I think somethings fishy,Lucy was really scared of that guy just now,and his eyes weren't normal,they lookedlike...um...Igneel's!But its not  
gneel,hedoesn't have that smell of fresh lava and ashes which Igneel has,should we follow them?"Erza thought for a minute,"Alright Natsu,we don't want to lose her again."  
-x-  
Lucy ,she was really was leader of the dark dragons may possess 'all' the dragon and fairy magic,maybe,but,she didn't have any of the dark dragon and fairy type magic,since the dark possessers all left,200 dragon years ago*.They arrived at a small alley,Lucy felt other ,some of the other obscuritasians** were there.  
-x-  
"Shh,Natsu,"Erza whispered."There are more people."Natsu's vein popped,"If they dare to hurt Lucy,they're gonna pay!"he whispered angrily."Calm down,flame-brain they might not hurt her."The man spoke in a low couldn't exactly make out what they say,but they saw Lucy shaking her head and making signs that she refusedto whatever they felt his patience run suddenly jumped out,"OYE!What are you talking about?Who is he,Lucy?"Acnolagia shook his head,"I'll go for now rethink over this carefully."Then dark dragon scales appeared and formed into dragon wings,then he flew others also followed him,and they were gone."What did heask you to think about,Lucy?"Lucy took a deep breath,"I guess I can't hide anything,huh?Okay,I'll just tell you guys from the beginning,you see..."  
**-x-x-x-**  
**I told you it was GONNA be .**  
***1 dragon years=10 human years(200 dragon years=2000 human years)**  
****dark means obscuritas in latin**  
**OH AND,if you read this,review is a MUST!PLEASE!I get pumped up whenever I read your reviews and want to update please review,if you're a fellow author,you'll know what I mean,at least as fellow auhors,and if you aren't one,i dunno...JA NE!**


	12. Chapter 12

I am sooo sorry,minna-san!Haven t updated in a long time cos our intenet went um...bad?Anyway,I ll try to update a little faster but,short ones,okay?

* * *

Well,I ll short cut it.A looooooooooooooooooooooong time ago,Acnolagia and Sirius,the dragon were used the dark magics and Sirius used light magic,and when light and dark join,it can become the most powerful a few thousand years,Acnolagia grew evil,he wanted more power and the dragon and fairy world started Queen Sirius had to kick him out as she was more left with all the other dark users and have rebelled ever recently,he learned that I knew all the light magic,and he wanted to marry ME!And if I don t,he says he ll kill me... .

.  
WHAAAAT!? Natsu yelled,vein popping in his fore-head. The damn jerk wants to marry YOU?Does he have feelings for you?And more importantly,do YOU have feelings for HIM? Gray and Erza sweat-dropped. N-Natsu...thats not the point...and I doubt they have feeling for each other... They don t?YIPEE! Erza cleared her throat. Anyway, shall speak to the master about this,and fom now on,I forbid you to stay on your will always be with you,even in your ,who ll guard you? Uh...Erza,I don t need a I wan- Lucy ws cut off by Erza,who was glaring at her like HELL, You WILL get a body-guard,any problem? Erm...NO PROBLEM! Okay, ,whos her body-guard again? MEEEEEEEE! Natsu shouted.  
All right,its Lucy,Natsu s staying at your house. But Erza,living together?Its not like we re married or anything...we re just couples... Lucy suddenly,she realised she had let let the cat out of the bag and covered her mouth,her face red.  
AHA! Gray shouted. I KNEW IT! And Erza was like O.O Really? Happy started singing, Natsu and Lucy,sittin on a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

* * *

OKAY!BYE FOR NOW YOU GUYS!OH AND,UPDATES WILL ALWAYS BE SHORT...anyway,don t forget to...REVIEW!THAN YOU!JA-NE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again!Anyways...:I My damn internet!Grrr...whoops,I'm getting off the point,so here's chapter...is it 12 or 13? . guys,I completely forgot that Erza is supposed to be super sweet,so sorry bout last pretend Erza is super sweet from now 'cos I'm gonna make her sweet in this chapter. XD**

**-x-x-x-**

The warm rays hit Lucy's face as she woke yawned as she sat up,rubbing her she realized someone was sleeping beside felt a panic running through her,but that panic was quickly replaced with calmness when she saw pink-whoops,salmon hair sticking out and a scaly scrf,and that calmness was quickly replaced by anger."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"she screamed as she kicked him off the bed and onto the hard floor."Oh hey,morning Luce!"Natsu said sleepily,sitting on the floor."What the hell were you doing sleeping on my bed?And more importantly,why are you even in my apartment?"she said angrily." 'Cos Erza said you needed a body-guard,remember?And you chose me!"Natsu said,standing up."Oh right,"she said,a bit calmer now."But why are you sleeping in my bed?And wait a minute,_I_ chose you?_I chose you_?Weren't you the one who volunteered,huh,Natsu?"she said,crawling off her bed with red diamond shaped eyes and she was completely black.(Well,this is supposed to be the funny anime type,you know,like Misaki when she's angry with the students,you get what I mean.?"O-of cu-course,"Natsu said,sweat-dropping and backing away._"Gee,she's gotten scary!"_ Lucy cleared her throat,"Anyway,I'm gonna take a DON'T come in!"

**-x-**

**Time skip,Natsu,Happy and Lucy just arrived at the guild-**

"I have an announcement,everyone,LISTEN UP!"the master fighting,drinking,talking and whispering quickly stopped,all eyes were on the master."A group of black dragons have been causing a lot of comotion outside Magnolia and have even been seen in you all remember the black dragon,Acnolagia,who destroyed Tenrougima?Apparently,he is the towns are sending job requests to most of the guilds,we have decided to team up some of the guilds again,but Sabertooth,Mermaid Heel,Raven Tail and some of the others have it will be just Lamia Scale,Blue Pegasus,Blue Moon***** and Fairy wizards representing Fairy Tail will be posted will be all."

Natsy,Lucy,Erza,Gray and Happy who were sitting at a table started talking."So,I guess your problem is solved,huh,Lucy?"Gray Lucy looked worried,"I dunno,guys.I mean,Acnolagia is incredibly guys can seriously get hurt,and there's also a possibility of death."Erza piped in,"I'm sure we'll be able to do it,right guys?" "Of course we'll be able to!I sure hope I get picked!"Natsu said."AYE!"(I keep forgetting Happy!)Lucy sighed,"I think I'm gonna take a small job.I'll be back later."She stood up,walked over to the request board,and picked a 'small' took the job and went over to Mira,"Hey Mira,I'm gonna take this job."Mira smiled and looked,then she almost gaged."L-Lucy,y-you can't take this job,its too dangerous!"Yep,it was an smiled and tossed her hair,"I've changed,remember?I bet I can evn take _you_ down!"A vein popped in Mira's fore-head,"You think you can beat me?Huh?HOW DARE YOU!"** "Eh, -calm down n-now."Lucy had never seen Mira like the guilds member stood up and went into a panic."OH NO!Mira's angry!" " Take shelter,everyone!" "Lucy!What have you done?She'll be mad and destroy lots of things!She'll be like that until she falls asleep!"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH!"Mira sweat-dropped. "Sorry,but I don't really have time."She placed a hand in front of Mira's face,then a small blue magic circle appeared in front of Lucy's hand,then Mira quickly dropped to the floor,asleep."Bye guys,gotta run!I've got a job to do!"

The job was to take care of two mages,a boy and a were extremely powerful and had destroyed an entire town of are currently on the next town,reaking prize was 700,000 took a small carriege to go to the town.**(A/N:I am NOT going to give Lucy motion sickness just because she's a dragon slayer. -.- :P)**

**-x-**

**Time skip,Lucy has arrived in town-**

Lucy gasped at the town,there were many destroyed buildings,the debris of the building and houses lay around on the -less people were at the side of the roads,picking up fallen was a terrible she arrived at the mayor's,she went up the front-walk and rang the bell.A little girl of about 7 years old answered it."Y-yes?"she answered in a small voice."Can we help you?"Lucy cleared her throat."I'm a mage from Fairy Tail,I'm here to do the job request."The little girl's face brightened up,"DADDY!DADDY!A Fairy Tail mage has come!Come in,please,ma'am."The girl took Lucy to the study,an old man,the mayor was sitting by the tale,when he saw Lucy,he put on a smile."Ah,you must be a a sit here."He guided her to a sofa at the side of the room."Esmeralda,go tell the maids to make some tea."When the girl left,he cleared his throat."Let me start right away,two young mages of about thirteen or four-teen have been attacking our city the last few usually come out at when dusk falls,they destroy,take away things and hurt always wear a black hood so we can't see their faces,and they usually come from the end of the town,where there is a thick you can complete this task,we will give 7,000,000 jewels!" " I thought it was only 700,000 jewels,"Lucy was gonna be no piece of cake.

**-x-**

**Time skip (again XD),The sun is about to set-**

Everyone started to get into a panic,some hid in their locked houses,some hid in under-ground tunnels,some dove into ditches,everyone was sat at the top of the gate at the end of the city,waiting for dark figures appeared out of the forest,like the mayor had said,they were wearing black jumped down,"Hold it right there!I'm here to st-"Lucy quickly cut scent-it was…dragon scent.

**-x-x-x-**

**Well,that's all for now!PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review,okay?**

***Blue Moon=My made up guild with OCs in it.**

****Mira=She changed too!I'm sure you'll be able to guess how! :P**

**Oh,by the way,I'm gonna accept some can review them or send me a message (I prefer review though. XD).I'll send you a message if you're OC is accepted or can also recommend Lucy's different for Fairy Slayer,name of spells and OCs are for Blue Moon, ! And Lemme say one more time,REVIEW!Oh and,can anyone suggest a new name?And,if you wanna read the story with out any typos,message me.**


	14. Attention

**Does anyone want my account?I'm gonna start a new account,so someone can continue this story for you're interested,review or send me a message and i will message you my e-mail and password and you can have it and continue my story. :/**


End file.
